HaruHaru
by arito imut
Summary: Kiku F.Jones memulai kehidupan barunya di Amreika. Apa saja yang dia rasakan? Seperti apa teman-temannya? Bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya?


HARU – HARU

Chapter 1 'I miss you,Mom'

Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Arito bikin fanfic ini karena setelah baca 'The Empty Cradle' buatan Solarina, arito jadi kepingin bikin sekuelnya. Belum baca fic 'The Empty Cradle'? cari donk, bagus lhoh.

Eeeeeeemmmmmm kok mendadak arito nge-blank ya, mau ngomong apa lagi.

Di sini ada OC yang menjadi tokoh utama, namanya Kiku . Nah lho, namanya kok aneh? Makanya baca 'The Empty Cradle'. . . #digaplok.

Warning : di chapter pertama mungkin belom kerasa SHONEN AI-nya . . tapi di chapter selanjutnya PASTI arito bikin ada #ketauan deh kalo arito itu fujoshi#. arito sepertinya mendengar desahan kecewa saat arito bilang fanfic ini bakal shonen-ai, jadinya arito persilahkan bagi siapa saja yang kecewa untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum muntah-muntah baca fanfic ini. Terimakasih.

'. . . ' : dalam hati

'. . ." : bicara biasa

-xxx-

Di atas ranjang ukuran standart itu berbaring Kiku F. Jones. Kasur yang empuk serta suhu ruangan yang hangat rupanya tidak bisa membuat Kiku segera terbang ke alam mimpi. Dia bergerak gelisah berguling ke kanan, diam, lalu berguling lagi ke arah yang berlawanan. Suara televisi terdengar keras dari arah ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Kiku melirik jam weker di samping ranjangnya, pukul 11.45 p.m.

'Apa papa belum tidur? Turun atau tidak? Kalau turun . . .' Kiku mengehela nafasnya. Selimut tebal bermotif separuh bendera Jepang dan separuh bendera Amerika bikinannya sendiri dia sibakkan. Dia menyelipkan kakinya ke dalam sandal tidur kemudian berjalan ke pintu kamarnya.

Kiku menuruni tangga sepelan mungkin. Kiku duduk di salah satu anak tangga, bersandar di dinding yang memajang foto-foto liburannya bersama sang ayah. Dari situ, dia melihat ke sofa ruang tengah, ayahnya sedang menonton acara dialog antar negara, yang kemudian dia ketahui, di situ ada sosok pamannya, Wang Yao. Kiku mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti apa yang Wang Yao bicarakan di televisi.

Di seberang, Alfred duduk menyilangkan kakinya menyesap cola dan ngemil hamburger. Kiku tidak bisa mengerti, walau sudah punya anak berumur 13 tahun, kebiasaan ayahnya ngemil hamburger dan minum cola sama sekali tidak lenyap. Bahkan kadang ayahnya melakukan hal memalukan di kantor yaitu berbicara dengan mulut penuh hamburger. Walau begitu, Alfred tetap seorang yang disegani di kantornya. Seorang pemimpin yang sangat memperhatikan keadaan rekan-rekan kerjanya, biarpun sikapnya itu kadang diartikan mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Melihat ayahnya yang serius memperhatikan acara tivi, Kiku mengurungkan niatnya semula. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi dia tak tahu di belakangnya ada sebuah pigura. Prak! Pigura sukses jatuh tersenggol punggung Kiku. Kiku dan Alfred serempak memandang tempat jatuhnya pigura. Wups. . . mata Kiku terbelalak melihat kaca pigura yang pecah. Dia akan membereskan pecahan kaca tersebut, saat. .

"Jangan,Kiku!" Kiku membeku di tempatnya, takut mendengar sentakan ayahnya, takut bila Alfred marah. Alfred sudah ada di samping Kiku melayangkan tangan besarnya. Kiku memejamkan mata, 'Aduh . . . papa marah besar.' Bisiknya dalam hati. Ternyata, Alfred mengangkat tubuh Kiku, memeluknya erat "Pegangan padaku." katanya. Kiku menurut, dia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Alfred. Pelan-pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Alfred menurunkan Kiku dari tangga.

Alfred terus menggendong Kiku dan baru diturunkan saat mereka sudah mencapai sofa. Di situlah, mereka baru sadar kalau. . . mereka pakai sendal di dalam rumah, jadi mestinya tidak apa-apa kalau Kiku menginjak-injak pecahan kaca itu. Kedua orang itu berpandangan, lalu tersenyum, lalu bersama tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alfred mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kiku yang halus lembut ber-ahoge dan tertata rapi. Mata cokelat tanah besar itu memancarkan sinar bahagia.

'Kau benar-benar anakku dan Kiku' Alfred tersenyum dan membelai-belai kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

*eyaaa...ketauan deh, Kiku anaknya siapa. . . ada yang shock? Ada yang keberatan? Ada yang gak suka? Kalian belum terlambat menekan tombol 'back' kok. Yang gak keberatan, lanjuutt...*

Kedua tangan Alfred terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Nah, jagoanku, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kiku menangkap kecemasan di bola mata biru laut di balik kacamata minus 3.

"Aku. . .aku. . ." Ada pergulatan di dada Kiku. Antara malu dan rasa ingin tahu.

"Hmm?"Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meneliti anaknya lebih baik.

"Aku rindu mommy." Sukseslah wajah Kiku berubah jadi merah maroon. *eh, merah doank deh*

Tiba-tiba Alfred mendekap Kiku, mengusap-usap pipinya pada anak tunggalnya yang kebingungan setengah mati 'Papa kenapa?'

"Awww...Kiku...kau benar-benar anak Kiku *?*! Bahkan kadar 'cute' mu sama dengannya!" Alfred lupa diri, menciumi pipi Kiku, mencubitnya gemas.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Aku bukan mommy!" Kiku berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Alfred yang super kuat. Tubuh kecilnya mana sanggup melawan tubuh besar ayahnya? Untungnya Alfred segera tersadar. Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"I'm sorry, Kiku." Kiku mengirimkan death glare terbaiknya pada Alfred. Bukannya takut, Alfred tersenyum tambah lebar. Kiku haya bisa sweatdrop menanggapi ayahnya tersayang.

"Papa juga rindu pada mommy. Biarpun kau sangat mirip dengan Kiku, kau bukan Kiku. Kau campuran dari kami berdua." Nada Alfred berubah sendu. Kiku yang merasa ayahnya sedih, mendekat dan merangkul Alfred.

"Papa. . . mommy seperti apa sih?" pertanyaan yang sudah terucap jutaan kali dari bibir Kiku, tapi Alfred selalu bisa menjawab dengan jawaban beragam di setiap pertanyaannya. Jawaban Alfred sekaligus menyiratkan betapa dia mencintai dan menyayangi Kiku Honda. Karena jawaban yang berbeda itulah, Kiku tak pernah kehilangan keingintahuannya tentang mommy-nya yang meninggal dunia saat melahirkannya.

*iklan layanan pembaca ...tombol 'back' masih duduk manis lhoh, sapa tau ada yang mau mencet*

Kiku percaya ayahnya pasti masih memiliki sejuta jawaban lain ketika Kiku untuk kesekian juta kalinya menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan benar saja. Alfred tersenyum, lalu menggandeng Kiku ke ruangan khusus yang dibuat Alfred hanya untuk Kiku Honda. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter persegi. Tidak terlalu besar, ruangan itu diisi baju-baju yang pernah dipakai Kiku Honda semasa hidupnya, foto-foto, dan barang lainnya. Alfred menyuruh Kiku duduk di sudut ruangan, sementara dia mengambil sesuatu di rak hitam paling atas.

Sebuah pedang panjang dengan sarung warna merah maroon berhias burung phoenix keemasan di pangkalnya. Pegangan pedang itu sendiri berwarna biru tua indah. Kiku takjub melihat pedang yang dibawa Alfred.

"Itu. . milik mommy?"

Alfred tidak segera menjawab. Dia memasang kuda-kuda jika dia berlatih kendo, mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, "Jangan perhatikan papa, perhatikan pedangnya." Kiku mengangguk. Alfred mengayunkan pedang itu menurut jurus kendo yang ia ketahui. Sepanjang ayahnya memperagakan jurus-jurus di depan Kiku, Kiku menaruh perhatian penuh pada pedang yang tergenggam di tangan Alfred. Pedang itu anggun meliuk ke sana kemari, kilatan matanya mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia tajam dan berbahaya, penuh determinasi, namun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan keindahannya.

Alfred menyarungkan kembali pedang itu dan menyerahkan pedang itu ke tangan Kiku. Kiku menerimanya hati-hati. Di luar dugaannya, pedang itu cukup ringan.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Tajam, berbahaya, determinasi tinggi, tapi sangat anggun dan indah!" jawab Kiku yakin.

Alfred tersenyum, "Begitu pula mommy. Tidak hanya 'cute', dia berbahaya, tajam, anggun, dan diatas segalanya, dia indah." Kiku baru menyadari sesuatu, ketika berbicara tentang mommy, ayahnya bisa sangat puitis bagai pujangga.

Suhu ruangan mendadak berubah. Lampu temaram mendadak mati.

"Papa. . . " panggil Kiku lirih

"Papa di sini, kau di mana?"

Dari arah rak tempat tadi, muncul cahaya kuning pucat dan seorang pria berambut hitam pendek berponi memakai baju keluarga resmi berwarna hitam tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Kiku. . ."

"Mommy. . "

Pria tadi mendekat, duduk bersimpuh di depan mereka, memberi salam dengan anggukan kepala.

"Mommy. . . !" pekik Kiku senang. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Kiku. Air mata bahagia menetes dari bola matanya. Tidak ada kehangatan, tapi Kiku merasa dirinya diliputi ketenangan dan kedamaian. Kiku Honda mengelus-elus kepala anak semata wayangnya yang masih asyik menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Dia berpaling kepada Alfred. Alfred mendekat, mendekap keduanya, dan mencium kening Kiku Honda.

"Aku kangen, Kiku."

_"Aku juga."_ Suara Kiku Honda jernih dan halus bagai tiupan angin.

Kiku mendongak melihat ayah dan mommy-nya berdua. Ini hal baru untuknya.

_"Dia sudah besar."_

"Dan nakal." Goda Alfred. Kiku lagi-lagi mengirimkan death glare terbaiknya. Kiku Honda terkikik, sangat mirip dengan death glare miliknya.

"Mommy, di sini saja, bersama papa dan Kiku."

Kiku menggeleng. _"Tempat mommy bukan di sini. Tapi ingatlah, mommy selalu ada di hati kalian."_ Kiku junior menenggelamkan lagi dirinya di pelukan Kiku Honda. Dia berharap bisa seperti ini lebih lama.

"Kiku, mommy harus kembali." Kiku ragu melepaskan pelukannya. Kata-kata ayahnya benar. Kiku mengusap air matanya.

_"Anak laki-laki harus kuat, Kiku. Supaya bisa menjaga orang-orng yang dia sayangi. Jangan kau lupakan hal itu."_ Mimik wajah Kiku Honda menjadi serius. Kiku menanggapinya dengan nada tegas. "Aku mengerti,mommy!"

Setelah satu pelukan erat dari Alfred, Kiku Honda mundur perlahan, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu.

Kiku menoleh pada ayahnya, "Papa beruntung, dapat orang seperti Mommy."

"Dan kau beruntung jadi anak kami berdua." Senyumnya lebar. "Sana tidur, besok kita akan berangkat ke Amerika pagi-pagi."

"Papa, bolehkan pedang ini aku bawa?" Alfred memikirnkannya sejenak.

"Bawalah."

"Arigato, papa!" dan Kiku berlari ke kamarnya, bersiap mimpi indah.

-xxx-

He? Kok jadi ada shonen-ai nya ya? Duuhuhhh...arito kebawa perasaan. . . .

Next : Kiku dan Alfred pindah ke Amerika karena tugas Alfred. Di sana mereka akan bertemu orang-orang yang baru. Arito sudah bilang di awal, tokoh utamanya adalah Kiku , jadi untuk selanjutnya, Alfred mungkin hanya akan muncul sebagai cameo.


End file.
